1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio apparatuses, and it particularly relates to a radio apparatus using multiple subcarriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) modulation scheme is one of multicarrier communication schemes that can realize the high-speed data transmission and are robust in the multipath environment. This OFDM modulation scheme has been applied to the wireless standards such as IEEE802.11a/g and HIPERLAN/2. The packet signals in such a wireless LAN are generally transferred via a time-varying channel environment and are also subjected to the effect of frequency selective fading. Hence, a receiving apparatus generally carries out the channel estimation dynamically.
In order for the receiving apparatus to carry out the channel estimation, two kinds of known signals are provided within a packet signal. One is the known signal, provided for all carriers in the beginning of the packet signal, which is the so-called preamble or training signal. The other is the known signal, provided for part of carriers in the data area of the packet signal, which is the so-called pilot signal (See Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).